Romeo's Fangs
by TheNotoriousGoodGirl
Summary: She is a werewolf.  He is a Vampire.  Mortal enemies of this world.  But the moment she sees him the impossible happens... She falls in love.  AN: My first story! Reviews please.
1. Prolouge

A /N:

PLEASE READ THIS!!!!! Any of you lazy people out there who don't read author's notes please make this one an acceptation and at least skim it!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I'm new here at so could you review please? I need help.

This WAS an original story that I thought of while reading New Moon unfortunately though it won't seem so original anymore since I took so long just thinking about it.

Now I'll bet you'll be surprised when I say I was angry when I read Eclipse. Why? Because I waited to write this fic until after the book was out to get more info on the wolfs and when I read it I found half my original ideas squashed and I was angry because _**I**_ wanted to be the first to think of the girl werewolf and non-aging werewolf ideas and it just wasn't fair. _**Pout.**_

Well I'm over it now.

I would love some reviews cause I heard that that is a great way to get an author to update faster, but you know, I'm a newbie…I know nothing.

I'm sorry if you think it's sort of cheesy but I'm not really much of an experienced writer. So some tips would be helpful. Thanks. If you don't like it DON'T FLAME ME!!! Tell me how I could improve it and if you can't think of any nice constructive criticism just don't bother reviewing because I won't bother reading! Okay, now moving on…

I just wanted say also that this is what I want to call " A REVIEWERS STORY" so feel free to drop me some ideas you might have and if I like it I'll use it giving you complete credit.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight because if I had written it, it wouldn't say by Stephanie Meyer on the cover. Duh.

**Summery**: Vampires and Werewolves will never mix, they say. Well don't you know by now? …Never say never… (I'm a newbie so give me a chance!!!)

"War is not the answer, because only love can conquer hate."

Marvin Gaye

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_**Prologue: Accident**_

The night was black.

Then suddenly the darkness irrupts with a boom, a flash of light illuminating a long winding road where a dark haired girl soaking in jeans and a white hoodie runs frantically through the middle, her worn blue sneakers breaking through icy puddles with every step.

A mile or two away heading rapidly in her direction is a silver Volvo in which contains a grinning teenage boy….

It was Sebastian Anthony Cullen who had stolen his father's car.

And he almost felt guilty about it.

Almost.

I mean come on; it wasn't like he was going to crash it anyway. Not with all his superbly enhanced vampiric senses. And then there was his little mind reading thing he had inherited from his dad. Who the hell would want to be out in this psycho weather anyway?

No one, so no worries.

Sebastian glanced down at the speedometer and grinned as he pushed his foot down on the accelerator. He angled the wheel to the left as he reached a bend in the road.

Just a little faster and ---- then with a sudden jolt he slammed both his feet on the brakes as an indecipherable flash of white appeared out of nowhere in his headlights beam. The tires screeched against the pavement and then began to slip over the sleet-covered road.

He could have moved gotten out and stopped the car with unbelievable speed.

But he didn't.

He was paralyzed with fear, not for himself but for whatever he almost hit.

_Or whoever,_ a part of his mind whispered.

He didn't worry about himself because when all this was over he could just walk away unscathed and as flawless as ever.

The car spun around and around completely out of control, the surrounding trees spotlighted by his headlights all melting into one solid black wall.

Then there was a thump and for a brief second a terrified face fell in front of his windshield. The girls dark eyes bore through him with fearful pleading and he found himself drowning in them unable to breath but then she was gone tumbling into the darkness.

"No!" he yelled. Sebastian's mind was a mush spinning out of control along with the car but one thought seemed to ring out loud and clear through out the chaos," Save her."

The car hit a thick patch of ice and for a second all sound ceased except for the loud erratic pounding of a heartbeat and then with a sickening crunch… it stopped.

A/N:

Sorry that this is more authors note then story, I just had a lot to say. _**Shrug.**_

Reviews anyone? (I sound a bit desperate don't I?)


	2. Chapter 1: Dark Discoveries

--------------------------------------

A/N: Her name is pronounced, SELL- "N"- AH.

Got it?

Good.

Oh and I really want to thank those two of you wonderful people who reviewed.I'm kind of hyperventilating right now. I'm so happy, even though you know its just TWO reviews... yeah well I'm pathetic. Also just so you know I never will update this fast again…. Or at least I don't believe so …Sorry I'm really busy and a horrible typist so it will normally take me longer but this one I already had ready to post for a while.

And one last thing before I shut up, I need IDEAS for the next chapter!!!! Please help!!!! I know what I'm doing for the end … its just the middle I'm having difficulty with. Thank you!

Luvs,

TNGG

Chapter Summery:

A few months after The Accident, the victim is fully recovered and contemplating the tangled jumble of her past.

-------------------------------------------

**DARK DISCOVERIES FOR SELENA BLACK**

Ever since that day I, Selena Black, had been suspicious.

I _should_ have died that day, the back wheel of the Volvo had shattered my leg and in the mere shock of it my heart had stopped beating all together.

Now it wasn't impossible for me not to have survived that day. I mean I am living breathing proof of that, but it was highly improbable. A person whose heart stops beating has merely seconds for the heart to restart before the brain shuts down completely and the patient is lost.

It would have been more believable if Sebastian had told me that someone in his family had a heart problem and so there for they always kept a portable heart starter in his car. But sweet, sweet Sebastian isn't really that great of a liar.

Not like me.

But the thing that gets me is this.

Sebastian hadn't had a heart starter in his car and so in order for me to survive he would have needed something as fast as a jet plane to get to the nearest hospital fast enough. It just didn't add up. He was defiantly hiding something.

But every time I mentioned this to Sebastian he'd grunt and change the subject. He doesn't like to talk about it.

"You're confused", He'd say," You did hit your head there pretty hard there you know Lenny?" I would scowl in frustration as he mussed my hair. " Just forget about it okay?" Then he would flash me that completely unfair but utterly dazzling grin of his and I would.

But I know I'm not confused. I remember that day all to clearly. I hate to think about _why_ I had been running out in the rain that night. The thought made me shiver.

Because it was the day I finally learned the family secret.

_**FLASHBACK**_

" Daddy?" I whispered as I entered the room in which he was pacing.

I felt a small bit of fear grow in the pit of my stomach, my father never paced he was more of the breaking things type yet today every lamp stood unbroken, the wall was un-dented, and the table was not splintered on the ground.

I dropped my backpack on the floor and stepped father into the room, he didn't seem to notice, gulping I called him again a little louder this time.

His head snapped toward me." What the hell do you want?" He snarled his eyes blazing in fury.

Startled I stumbled backwards, hitting the wall and sliding to the floor, staring up at him wide eyed. Immediately he became horror-stricken all traces of anger melting away.

"Selena! " He rushed toward me scooping me up off the floor and into his warm arms. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I thought––for a moment–– you seemed––," I watched him as he struggled to find the words to explain himself.

" I'm fine dad." I said saving him," That was just a bit …unexpected. That's all." I giggled nevervously then, just to prove my point.

He stared at me for a moment, scrutinizing my face to see if I was lying.

Luckily I was a good liar.

Finally he relaxed and smiled at me." You're a good girl." He said proudly," Strong like your mother." A ghost like sadness whispered across his face before vanishing. He put me back down and took me by the shoulders looking me over a smile on his face.

" You know Lena you're getting pretty grownup these days and I think those boys down the street you always play soccer with are beginning to notice."

"Ugh! Oh dad no! Don't even start with that okay?"

He laughed loudly and steered me into kitchen where Lupe, my brother stood at the island in our small kitchen skimming his fingers over a recipe. (He was the only one in the house who could cook.) Lupe looked up flashing me a teasing grin while snatching a knife and tomato from the counter.

" Yeah Lenny why do you think it's so easy to beat them at a game all the time? Its because they are always distracted by your big---"

"Shut up!" I shouted at him blushing furiously as I glanced over at Marie, Lupe's girlfriend who was perched precariously on the counter biting her lip to keep from giggling.

"I was gona say feet." Lupe said obviously fighting the urge to laugh as well.

I leapt at him ready to tackle him to the ground but a large arm blocked my way leaving my fingers a few inches short of his neck.

My dad pulled me backwards. And Lupe erupted with laughter clutching the counter for support.

"Daaaad." I groaned pouting up at him. He chuckled darkly shaking his head, " Sorry, no bloodshed in my kitchen Lena."

Then leaning closer so Lupe couldn't hear he added," Corner him when he takes out the garbage."

A mischievous grin spread across my face and I hugged him.

"Thanks." I said.

"Anytime."

I turned around then hands on my hips, tapping my foot impatiently while Lupe tried to catch his breath.

" Are you done yet?" I asked annoyed. He took one look at me and with a snort began to laugh again. So I looked at Marie for help.

She rolled her eyes and hopped off the counter slapping him on the back of his head on her way past.

"I'm gone." She said flipping her long brownish-blond hair.

Immediately he became serious grabbing her thin wrist and pulling her back against his chest.

"You're not going anywhere." He said huskily and started dog slobbering her face.

Well... it's also known as kissing.

" Ewe." I turned away.

My dad stood there awkwardly sort of rocking back and forth not sure of what to do exactly.

I shuffled over to the sink and washed my hands as the face sucking noises continued from behind me. Then I grabbed a knife and cut the tomato Lupe had taken out, in half.

There was a thump as Lupe and Marie fell against the wall. I stared at them disgusted.

They needed to get a room.

My dad cleared his throat loudly before their actions became rated R and they pulled apart.

" Sorry." Marie said breathlessly her face redder then the tomato I was cutting. Then she turned to Lupe, " I really do have to go though, it's getting late and I've got to wake up early tomorrow to pick up my cousins from the airport in Seattle."

"Won't you at least stay for dinner?" Lupe asked hopefully.

"Sorry." She pecked him on the cheek and started toward the door. "See you at school Monday!" she shouted over her shoulder skipping out the door turning around to blow him a kiss.

I rolled my eyes." So much kissing," I commented as Marie shut the door, " Do you guys ever do anything else?"

Lupe glared at me "Of coarse we do!"

" You never did with your other girlfriends." I mumbled.

He heard.

"She's different." Lupe said indignantly, and then noticing my hands he shouted. "Hey! Stop that you're going to ruin the recipe!"

Lupe strode over grabbing the knife from my hands and shoving me out the door. " I'll do the cooking, and you'll go away before you make something explode."

"Hey that was only once!"

Twenty minuets later we were all sitting at the table eating the broiled tomatoes Lupe had made. He had cooked enough to feed an army knowing how much my dad ate and how our teenage appetite wasn't much smaller.

I was laughing at Lupe as he made a perfect intimidation of the grouchy old lady who lived next door when it happened.

The door burst open and a shapely silhouette walked through kicking the door shut behind her she strode silently into the light and leaned against the tiny kitchen doorway. The last traces of my smile were just disappearing when her shifty eyes lay on me.

A dark grin stretched across her face and I suddenly knew who she was.

"Leah." It was my father who spoke through clenched teeth," What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Oh" She answered nonchanlently picking up and apple from the bowl beside her," Just checking up on you. Making sure you're doing you're job."

"I said I'd take care of it Leah." My father hissed.

Leah threw the apple around in her hands a few times before looking up," I'm so sorry Jacob but you know this is necessary."

She didn't sound sorry at all.

"Leave Leah."

Leah ignored him walking into the kitchen and leaning comfortably against the counter.

" You know Jake?" she said examining the fruit with disinterest, " Some of the pack is beginning to doubt your leadership."

Her odd choice of words confused me. Pack? Was she talking about the people in those elder meetings dad was always going to? Ever since the mysterious death of Sam Uley, Dad had been in charge and I could tell that sometimes he wished he could just quit.

My father remained silent.

" I told you I was coming."

Suddenly it hit me. He had been expecting her. That's who he thought I was when I first waked into the room. He had been angry, really angry.

But why?

"Dad?" I asked tentivley all eyes turned to me and I had this uncomfortable feeling I was the only one who didn't know what was going on.

Nervously I continued." What is she talking about? What's necessary?"

He opened his mouth but it was Leah who spoke.

" You haven't told her Jakey?" She seemed delighted at this news," Were you going to let her end up like that silly little girl you always used to be so fond of … what was her name?"

She paused tapping her finger to her chin and looking at the ceiling as if it held the answer.

"Bella I think?" She shot him a malicious grin and continued tauntingly as my father crumpled the metal fork in his hand.

"Do you remember her Jacob? Sweet little Bella Swan?"

I didn't recognize the name and by the dumb look on Lupe's face neither did he.

But when I looked at my father I was scared.

The name seemed to poke at a raw spot in his heart because he looked pained as she said this girl's name. Leah took great pride in this and began to circle him like a vulture.

"Never," his voice was horse as he stared unseeingly at the half eaten food before him. " Selena would never, could never do what… what…" He was struggling his face scrunched in concentration.

"She did." He finally choked out.

Leah laughed.

I gripped the table to keep from strangling her. _How DARE she hurt him like that! _

" You are so naïve Jacob! I mean you send her to that stupid little school in Forks miles away just so she can participate in that special art curriculum thing they have … did you really think they'd stay away forever? Ha! " Leah threw her head back eyes twinkling, " I bet you did! Well now that they're in town she's bound to run into one of those filthy bloo –––"

" That's ENOUGH!!!" My father bellowed, screeching back and out of his chair in lightning speed. Leah jumped back startled.

I smirked, no one, and I mean no one could be angry like my dad could.

"I believe you know the way out." His voice was steady but his hand trembled violently as he pointed toward the door. Leah grinned at the shaking hand knowing her job was done.

" Did I hit a little sensitive spot there Jakeypoo. Awe. Poor baby." Instantly Lupe and I were out of our seats ready for a fight but my father stopped us with is arm. Leah cocked a brow but did not object.

Then in one swift movement she was standing nose to nose him saying something too quick, too low for me to hear clearly. But I caught a few words.

_Like us…_

_A new leader…_

_The Prophecy…_

What the hell? I felt my father stiffen beside me and as a mere knee-jerk reaction so did I.

"Out now." He growled. I almost thought for a moment he was going to snap her neck off but his arms hung deathly still at his hips aside from the occasional twitch of a finger.

"Will do." Was her reply and as she brushed past me our eyes met for an instant. She almost seemed… sorry? Apologetic? But for what?

The door swung open and Leah stepped out into the freezing rain.

"Wait!" I screamed. I wanted to know why she had come. I never really had been a fan of mysteries, but as she turned slowly to face me I lost my gut. I looked around frantically for an excuse I snatched up an umbrella from the corner and rushed up to shove it her hands.

She seemed surprised.

Then discussed.

She pushed the umbrella back," I don't want THAT." She snapped then spun on her heal and disappeared into the storm.

The moment I turned around I knew something was wrong, terribly wrong.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Its amazing how much can change in an instant.

As soon as I turned around I demanded to know what was being kept from me. My façade didn't last long. My father sat me down and said two words.

" We're werewolves."

I felt the universe crash down on my back… _Hard._

I began to sob because though any normal girl would have immediately called the men in white coats I had never been normal. And I knew it. I had always known somehow. But the words out loud still ringing in my ears suddenly made it true. Then I did the only thing I could.

I ran.

I ran out of fear.

I ran out of anger.

I ran to forget.

I ran to remember.

I ran to escape.

But ultimately, I ran to my destiny.

A/N: So…

How was it?

Again thank you reviewers!!!! I love praise. I love advice. Constructive criticism is very helpful. And flames… well I can deal…though I'd rather not. Please please pretty please SOMEONE GIVE MY BRAIN A JUMP START ON WHAT TO DO FOR CHAPTER TWO B/C I AM CLUELESS.

I'm betting out of 100 only .5 of you actually read my long ranting authors note before the Prologue.

But I don't mind. Till next time!

TNGG


	3. Author's Note: Sorry!

SORRY THIS IS NOT AND UPDATE BUT IT IS IMPORTANT!

Oh my God you guys!!!! I'm so incredibly sorry!!! I'm not kidding when I say I just feel like crying I feel so bad! I haven't written in like a month!

**Sigh**. Unfortunately I have been unexpectently avalanched with work, work, and more work. School is living hell, I tell you! I really hate advanced classes (Because I am secretly a lazy person.) and the obnoxious boys who find it funny to steal my stuff. One even said I have reflexes like an old lady!

Happily though I managed to get him back for that later. :) The Notorious Good Girl is not as good as you may believe. **Wink**.

So anyway I have been having trouble with this chapter and now I have a question for you all. Would you rather me write the next chapter from Sebastian's POV, which will answer a lot of questions earlier on, or would you prefer it to continue from Selena's POV? It will be a bit confusing at first but that was how I originally intended it. Eventually though all things will be answered.

My only fear is this:

IF you choose Sebastian's POV then it may seem a bit rocky at first, because I have never written from a boys perspective before.

All right … well that's it really….

Oh wait!

I just remember something I wanted to share with you. Okay so I don't know about the rest of you writers but when I write, my best writing will come to be at the worst of times (like when I don't have a pen or pencil) or the most random of times (like when I'm in mid-chew during lunch).

Never the less no matter what I'm doing I drop it and run around like an idiot scrambling to write down the words that just ran through my head.

This is a strange but intriguing scene that bulldozed through my thoughts just yesterday.

------------------------------

" You _survived_?"

He sounded disgusted and felt a hard pang in my chest. Wasn't he supposed to be happy?

"Yeah. I guess I did." I mumbled.

Now that I had seen his reaction, I wished I hadn't.

"What are you?"

He looks at me like I'm something gross he found at the bottom of his shoe, and I felt tears prickle at the corners of my eyes. I could _not_ be loosing my cool this soon.

I will not cry.

I will not cry.

" I-I-I don't know." I stuttered.

He seems horrified.

" Then get away from me you FREAK!"

He pushes me roughly to the ground and runs in the opposite direction. I sat deathly still tuning out the group of giggling girls who shuffled their way around me. I didn't even blink for fear my lashes would push the gathering tears over the edge.

I will not cry.

I will not cry.

Slowly I stand up and dust my self off, pausing to stoop over and gather my scattered books. Then, just as slowly, I trudge to class, making sure to keep my head down to avoid eye contact.

I made it four steps.

Then I began to hear the whispers of the growing crowd around me. My ears only caught fragments, but it was enough. I knew who they were talking about.

" _Freak. I heard she's sewn together…"_

" _Awesome!"_

"_No, idiot, not awesome, creepy…"_

" _Loser, I wonder if she has bolts for ears!"_

Laughing. They were laughing.

"_I bet she eats human brains!"_

" _Oh yum! Love the stuff! Maybe we can have a dinner date!" _

More laughing.

"… _On the news they said she was beat up pretty bad."_

"_Poor thing." _

Someone scoffed,"_Yeah, __**THING**_!"

Everyone was laughing. Their faces spun in my head.

"_Friggen' Frankenstein!"_ One person yelled and logged at large rock at my head.

Blood came pounding through the wound as I reached up and touched it; I saw the goopy read liquid drip from my fingers. I could taste it on my tongue. Seeing the blood brought back memories in flashes.

Shattered glass.

Gun shots.

Flashing red lights.

Darkness.

Screams.

Needles.

Pain.

Darkness.

I couldn't take it anymore the tears spilled and I ran.

I was never coming back.

-----------------------------

Yeah it's kind of morbid but…what do you think? I'd like to turn it into a story but I'm not really sure what to do with it exactly.

Lots of Luv,

TNGG


End file.
